


Minoru's Fun Time

by denjidenji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Foreplay, Gen, Hands, Masturbation in Bathroom, Moaning, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denjidenji/pseuds/denjidenji
Summary: No one in this camp would give Minoru what he wanted. So he went to the bathroom, and took matters into his own hands.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Minoru's Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work features Minoru Matsuoka, Ultimate Lawyer (a danganronpa OC).
> 
> It was written in a daze at 4 am, so please don't judge it too much. I would appreciate any criticism you could lend my way (also kudos, if you enjoyed this for any reason.)

It was getting late. The sun was setting over the camp, and Minoru couldn't hold it in anymore. No one in this camp would give him what he wanted, so he had to get it himself. He knew what he had to do, and where he had to go.

So he went to the room he shared with a certain blue haired Zoologist, and closed it behind him. He knew his roommate had another key, but either way, he hoped he wouldn't come in now. The lawyer walked to a corner of the room, kneeling down. It was around here, it had to be, he thought as he knocked on the wooden planks on the floor, trying to find the right one. Aha. One made a hollow sound, so he promptly grabbed it by the ends and picked it up.

Inside of the hollow space was a box. It contained everything he wished to hide from the rest, things he wouldn't want anyone here to know he packed. Inside the box was a plastic bag, and inside that bag was the one thing he was looking for: a small bottle of lube. Minoru grabbed it, and he also grabbed something that was besides it. Hiding them under his clothes, he was off.

The bathroom building was rather close to him, so he managed to get there without too many problems. He entered the men's side, quickly locating one of the many stalls inside. It was the one furthest away from the door, which he needed for what he was about to do.

He locked the door to the stall, and took a deep breath. His face was flushed, and he was burning with shame. God damn it, it was pitiful, having to masturbate on a bathroom stall in fucking summer camp, yet here he was. He hated his body, he hated how it made him constantly horny, how it constantly begged for his attention. And yet here he was anyways. Truth be told, part of this made him… oddly excited. The rising tent on his pants could attest to that.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, as he started to undo his belt. But he wasn't going to go there that fast, oh no. He was going to go slower, at a steady pace. Foreplay was key, after all, and one of his favorite parts of this. But he could still see that he was sitting on the toilet, looking at a graffiti inside the bathroom door that read "Maruba was here", so that wouldn't do.

Minoru closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Getting too riled up too fast wouldn't do, not at all. He began to unbutton his jacket, as he imagined that someone else did that for him. The imaginary hands undid his tie next, placing it inside Minoru's mouth, which he started to chew on. Next to go was his dress shirt, which was not unbuttoned slowly like the other one. It was almost yanked open, the buttons barely holding on.

"Yeah, be rough." He gasped, as the imaginary hands began to explore his body. They moved from his stomach to his chest, making little circles with their thumbs on his skin. He felt warm, very warm, and suddenly everything started to feel like too much. One hand moved over to one of his nipples, rubbing it ever so lightly, while the other one travelled further down south. 

He bit his lip as the hand unzipped his pants and began to pull them down, freeing his crotch and his buttocks. The hand rubbed against his erection, the cloth generating more friction than it would have otherwise. Minoru stifled a gasp, biting even harder on his lip. God damn it, they knew exactly how he liked it. Probably because it is you, a small voice in his head reminded him, but he decided to shove that out the way for now. The fantasy was too strong for that to break him right now.

The hand still on his chest got a bit rougher, pinching his nipple. This did manage to get a moan out of the lawyer, one he couldn't silence in time and that he dearly hoped no one else had heard. Then, the hand moved onto his hair, grabbing it and sort of slamming his head against the wall behind him. "I like it rough." He breathlessly said, licking his lips. God damn it, he couldn't handle it anymore, he was at his limit, he thought. Luckily, it seems the hands also knew, as they pulled down his underwear, freeing his erection from its clothed prison. 

He couldn't do it yet, no, he had to wait. After all, he wasn't going to be the top today. And with that, he opened his eyes to look for the plastic bag that he had left on the ground earlier. The spell would have normally broken, but his lust had gotten him in such a haze that it didn't actually matter. He picked up the bottle, opening it and slathering his fingers with its contents, then closed his eyes again.

An imaginary hand managed to find his opening, sliding a finger inside. Minoru really shouldn't react this strongly to a single finger, after all he had taken on things that were way bigger than that, but yet, here we are. His body shuddered as it made its way inside, his fingers slathering the cold substance all over his inner walls. 

In, out, in, out. They kept this movement for a bit, pushing the finger in and out of his hole, until they had determined it was enough. "More…" the lawyer gasped out, as he spread his legs further for easier access. They were reaching the walls of the stall, and he could feel the cold of the steel through his socks, but he didn't care. Not right now at least. As one hand introduced a second finger, the other hand was grabbing tightly onto Minoru's thigh, helping to push his legs even farther. 

He was rather flexible, surprisingly enough, though it wasn't because he had done lots of exercise or anything. But it seems spreading your legs as far and as wide as he often did have their own benefits. His head was pushed backwards, the top of his head completely flat against the wall. He was biting hard on the tie, slobbering all over it, as if it was some kind of makeshift gag. If it was supposed to stifle his moans it had failed completely, as he kept releasing more and more unholy noises the more his fingers rammed against his most sensitive and pleasurable spot. 

His hips were acting almost on their own, rocking against his finger, wanting nothing more than for those fingers to be inside them. Then he added a third finger, and kept at it for a while. The hand that was on his thigh decided to move, fishing a last item out of the bag. It was a rather large stick, tightly wrapped in cellophane. The hand that was inside him moved out finally, followed by the whimpering noises of the lawyer who wanted nothing more than for them to be inside him, please, please I'll be a good boy just give me this.

That same hand reached for the bottle of lube again, covering its fingers on the substance once more. They slathered the stick on it, until it was almost entirely covered in it, save for the base. It was then time. The hand returned to his thigh, helping prepare him for what's about to come, while the other hand pushed the stick inside.

It was barely there at first, just the tip, but his breathing got more ragged. "Please…" he whimpered through the tie, as he pushed the rest of the stick inside him. He let it stay there for a bit, not moving, until he was ready. Once he was, he grabbed tightly onto the end of the stick, pushing it in and out of him. He had to angle it somewhat oddly, in order to ensure that it hit just the right spot. But once it did, oh boy, did he enjoy it.

He was practically screaming, biting as hard as he could on the tie, yet still moaning just so fucking loudly. It's almost as if he forgot that he was in a public bathroom. Nevertheless, he kept at it for a while, until he decided that it was time to go to the next and final level. 

His hand moved from his thigh, touching the tip of his dick, barely there. It rubbed circles on it with its thumb, causing the already flustered and warm lawyer to get even warmer. After a moment of this, they moved to his shaft, and began to stroke him with steady motions.

After all this preparation, he was already at the edge, so it didn't take long to send him the rest of the way there. He came over his hand, his spine arching and a string of curses coming out of his mouth. He stood there, dick in his mouth for a bit, biting on his tie, until he calmed down and his breathing went back to normal.

Once he opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he had made, he couldn't feel a sudden wave of disappointment wash over him, hitting him like a cold bucket of water. God, he was pitiful, masturbating on the bathroom with a fucking stick. He had to clean up fast though, so that's what he did. He cleaned the cum with some toilet paper, got dressed properly again, and placed all the items back in their plastic bags (after cleaning them first too, of course).

Then he came out of the stall, and went to the sink to wash his hand. As he did, he couldn't help but look at the reflection. He felt so disgusted with himself, with what he had done, that he spit on it. He would have punched it too, had it not been for what happened next.

The door to the stall right next to his opened, and out of it came a very confused, very traumatized Tarou. He looked like he had tried to make as little noise as possible, but failed. When he realized Minoru was there he froze in place, not sure how to react. Minoru froze up, too, and smiled awkwardly at him. "Hey, buddy…" he started to say.

God, this was gonna be so fucking awkward to explain.


End file.
